


Adamantine

by Acethetic



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sword Art Online Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgive Me, Gen, Letters, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Therapy, anyways~, watch me completely screw up how the game works LMAO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acethetic/pseuds/Acethetic
Summary: Username EverGarden, known as "Leidenschaftlich's Soldier Maiden" throughout the world of Sword Art Online, is feared as a brutal warrior. Armed with her infamous axe, Witchcraft, and a rare skill that no one's ever heard of, EverGarden is hardly a player to mess with.Known in the real world as Violet Hodgins, patronized as a quiet, troubled adoptee and struggling after the events of being trapped in Sword Art Online for two years, life is harder now more than ever.





	Adamantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The_Major

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a spur of the moment decision to write a ViEv/SAO crossover and I wanted to be prepared for this so I started planning and working about a month in advance and then guess what? My plans fell apart because I'm sucky at sticking with them. ^^;
> 
> But I have some hopes for this piece, so I hope you enjoy what I have so far! (^w^)

“Please! You have to get up!” Her throat burned as she screamed, cursing the game’s pain system for being so real.

He lay there, motionless, but the smoldering light in his eyes was enough to tell her he was still there. “I … ” he mumbled, his eyelids fluttering, “I’m so … sorry … “

She knew their pursuers would catch up easily at this rate, but she couldn’t leave him. Not after all they’ve been through together in this godforsaken game. She looked down at her torn sleeves, the blood seeping through what was left of the dark green fabric, and quickly thought through her options.

_Without arms, I can’t open the menu and potions don’t regenerate limbs anyway, I’d have to talk to a healer. No sign of a town or safe-zone, and in our condition, there’s no way we could make it. My stealth skill is quite substantial but with the number of enemies on our tail, we’ll be spotted within seconds and slaughtered on sight. Plus, hiding two people is already a long-shot, even more so with our size difference and low SP levels._

“ _I found their trail!”_

With panic settling in the pit of her stomach, she bit down on the sleeve of his uniform, dragging him inch by inch across the forest floor as their pursuers only gained more ground.

“You … have … to leave.”

She heard him speak but only pulled his sleeve harder, keeping an eye on his health bar as the numbers dwindled down to mere triple digits. The poison would still be in effect for another hour and the paralysis was setting in for two, the counters were ticking ever so slowly.

“You have … to _live._ ”

She shook her head, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she only tried to pull harder.

“ _There they are!_ ”

She dropped his sleeve as she heard them shouting, the pounding of their boots upon the forest floor mimicking the unnatural beat of her heart.

She looked down at him, _The_Major._

He had lost an eye, but the other shown a beautiful deep green, glistening with tears. “ _Go, EverGarden.” H_ e brushed her cheek with a bloodied hand, trying to show her a smile, “ _Live._ ”

But she wouldn’t budge, staring him down even as the angry shouts of their pursuers echoed all around them.

“I’m _not_ leaving you!” She scowled and he would’ve laughed if it weren’t for their current situation. She never showed this much emotion.

The clang of weapons and that ever familiar sound of a sword skill being called into action drowned out the exchange, and the two were engulfed in white light.

 

***

 

“ … _It’s … I know …_ “

She blinked as the bright light began to soften, trying to get her eyes to focus on the shapes and shadows above her. There was hardly any noise, but she felt as if everything was dialed up to a hundred. Oversaturated, but cloudy and hazy … as if she had just awoken from a long dream.

She tried to pull her hand over her face but the memory of her bloodied sleeves flashed back in her mind. It’d be no use trying.

“ _I hope … years … Vi …_ ”

Her head felt heavy, throbbing uncontrollably as she squeezed her eyes shut. She eventually started to hear more voices, the sound growing into a frantic chatter of a small group of players but that didn’t seem right to her.

Wasn’t she just in the forest?

“ _Wait._ ”

Shouldn’t they be attacking?

“ _Vi … ?_ ”

Where’s The_Major?

“ … _Vio-!”_

_Shouldn’t she be dead?_

“ _Violet!_ ”

She tried to open her eyes again, for “Violet” was a name she hadn’t heard in years.

“ _Get the doctor, she’s awake!_ ”

But the strain was too much for her, and she let her eyes fall shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adamantine (adj.): unbreakable


End file.
